Tension
by DaChocolat
Summary: Whops, someone is in a bad mood. Laxus tries to figure out what's wrong and tries to talk to Freed but it results in a slight argument. / Fraxus Oneshot


There was it again. This one particular gaze. Laxus could see it. That's why the blond furrowed his brows intensively, sitting at the kitchen table in silence while letting his gaze rest on the one who sat across from him, long green tresses covering the other male's features no longer as a hand ran through them almost wildly.

"…Oi…Freed…"

At last, it was the dragon's cautious approach which broke the calm which lingered between them, though whether said approach would end successfully or not…it was soon to be discovered. Hopefully. For the time being, cyan shades found their way up to orange hues, detaching from the papers which were spread out on the table, next to them a cup of coffee however the liquid was cold already. Not like it would bother the rune mage, though, no.

"Hm?"

Oh. Laxus knew it. What sounded like a normal inquiring sound, was actually way more than that. And it was dangerous. The blond could almost literally hear the ticking which resonated from the greenette's inner self.

"Uh…somethin' wrong?"

Surely, a rare sight to behold and at the same time one Laxus would gladly avoid. Albeit, he figured that a simple query as this one would cause no harm…or was he mistaken? He could see the jutsushiki mage's lip giving a barely noticeable twitch; alarming. Still frowning, the blond leaned back in his chair, tapping the wood of the furniture with his fingertips what created a noise similar to what he bet was Freed's patience running out. And that discovery alone was enough to be careful with whatever words he planned to release. Fortunately, his boyfriend was known for his persistent patience. The low grumbling which seemed to come up Freed's throat was the trigger for Laxus' abrupt halt in his motions as he withdrew his hand and instead conjoined both his arms across his chest, still not averting his eyes and awaiting a response which he assumed would gain within the next couple of heartbeats.

"No."

Oh well wow. Sometimes it was a wonder how much of a bad liar the rune mage was and then there were days at which he could be considered a professional as far as issues as such were concerned. But Laxus knew better than to retort something now, so all he offered was a small shrug of his shoulders before he decided to stand up and get himself something to drink as well. Usually, the rune mage preferred to work by his lonesome, however this time he had insisted on the S-Class mage's stay, for whatever reason. It didn't really help to have him rush around now, though.

"Laxus."

"Yea?"

"Stop moving."

"…Are you seriously telli-"

"Laxus."

And the blond really had to keep himself from continuing this beginning of an argument whilst he turned around and just drank a glass of water what was absolutely satisfying to him right now. Seriously, and people called him grumpy. Most of them probably just hadn't experienced Freed in such a condition - surely, they had seen him being grumpy but not like this. However one liked to call that state. More than grumpy. Scrubby.

"…hmph."

Crinkling his nose, his digits began to tap on the glass again without him really realizing it, the low sounds creating that sort of rhythm what was able to cause mere inner disturbance. In reality, the blond hated to keep quiet like that, it didn't feel right to him and the fact that the rune mage hadn't even replied to his query in a proper way let ever so small flames of exasperation arise although this was not the first time he had to deal with the other being in that kind of mood. Really though, it was exhausting. Even more so, when the real argue started and to the great displeasure of both of them, it did not seem to take long anymore until that point would have been reached.

"Honestly, sometimes it seems as if you really have a special week or somethin'."

Pricked up ears, the noise of a pencil cracking. And Laxus perceived that a thought had slipped between his lips he had not wished to put out there in the open. Out there in the open where Freed was able to hear them. At this point, the blond did not even dare to turn around. Not yet. The highly suspicious sound had told him like, an entire story already.

"…What?"

Squeezing his eyes shut at the tone of the green-haired male's vox, a low hiss followed his previous words.

"…repeat that, Laxus, oh please repeat that."

He was angry. He wasn't just impatient anymore. He was furious. And he, Laxus Dreyar, would be the one dealing with his ire. Though, it would certainly not be helping that his feelings were dominated by indignation as well. Okay. Intensive indignation. Putting the glass on the kitchen counter, the dragon slayer turned around now and faced the other's distorted features, turquoise eyes glinting and, in fact, a pencil which had been split in two. A snort on his part, arms folded one more time as he returned the greenette's gaze without batting an eye and doing as the other told him.

"I said, that sometimes you really act as if you have your special week. Like the women have, you know. You act this strangely."

Silence. Mere staring and it wasn't a matter of patience anymore who would win the arrived argument. Laxus watched Freed pressing his lips onto each other and clenching his fingers before he focused his eyes of patient, no. Matter of time, ye—

"Are you being serious!? Of course not! I am not a woman, Laxus!"

Oh, needless to say the lightning mage was aware of that awfully well.

"No? Well but you are acting like one!"

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down already, gee! What did I do to you You fucking wanted me to stay here,now you are breaking your pencils, yelling at me, telling me what to do…I can go if you want, ya know!?"

Seriously, Laxus could not detect what he had done wrong. He had merely accompanied him, just as Freed had requested! And he had done it gladly! And now…!? For a moment it appeared as if the cat got Freed's tongue, but the next moment his lips began to tremble again and he rose from his seat, pointing a finger at the other.

"Well well, yes you can go! And then you can go and accomplish all your paper work on your own, yes? That sounds good, right? Huh, yeah I bet."

Was Freed ridiculing him now!?

"What's that suppsed to mean?! I can do paper work on my own, ya know! I'm not dumb, oh Mister know-it-all!"

And at that the rune mage turned around, grabbed the papers and literally pushed them against Laxus' chest, glaring at him and gritting his teeth.

"Well here you go! But don't even think of asking Mister know-it-all again if you need help because you don't understand what this means or 'what the hell that or this is' or—"

"Shut up!"

Papers floating to the ground as Laxus raised his hands in the air before clenching his fists and beginning to walk up and down in an attempt to calm down what didn't really seem to work right now , it almost appeared desperate until he spun around all of a sudden, parting his lips to continue to yell though closed his mouth again as he found his face close to Freed's. Completely perplexed for a brief moment, his orange shaded eyes got stuck to those soft lips and he couldn't help but blink at the sudden silence before he noticed that, of course, said silence could only work when both of them remained quiet. That meant, that actually—

Slowly, his gaze roamed up to meet the younger man's turquoise hues which had taken on the same expression as his own and had him blinking once again what was followed by a grimace. Damn. Mentally, Laxus as well as Freed cursed themselves for being this…well, what was a proper explanation or description for this sort of scenario and most of all, reaction?

…"Hmph."

Once another couple of heartbeats had passed, the taller male managed to avert his eyes again at last, scratching the back of his head while grumbling something to himself whereas the rune mage's hand reached up for his collar to give it a light tug, feeling awkwardness arise and, for a change, having no clue what to say. Or to do. Well yes, damn. How could the other's mere sight have…such an enormous effect on the situation? One second before they were yelling at each other and this one turn—

"Tch…"

This time, the sound escaped Freed's mouth though the two stayed quiet after that again, just standing there in front of each other and perhaps, hopefully, realizing how stupid and meaningless their fight had actually been.

Well. In the end, the issue was solved by a peck on Laxus' cheek, somemore grumbled words, red cheeks and two apologies.


End file.
